The Matchmaker's Favorite Day
by Ten-Faced
Summary: Based on the song "Battle Royal Valentine". Gumi, the school's matchmaker, explains to her friend Miki about the school's Valentine customs, and a few of her matches. Attempted fluff. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Rated 'T' just in case.


Hi!

Ummmm... I really wanted to write a fanfic based on the song "Battle Royal Valentine" for a long time.. But I procrastinated... and then yesterday I realized that today would be Valentine`s... panicked... typed, deleted, retyped, smashed my head, and... yeah...

Please enjoy (or try to, anyways) this hastily written one-shot based on the song "Battle Royal Valentine", which I do not own.

I don`t own anything.

* * *

><p><em>Don`t expect her to be too nice, just... unusual. She`s like that.<em>

* * *

><p>Two girls were walking to school, talking to each other.<p>

"…and we have this thing at our school, where on Valentine`s Day, the girls all give a special chocolate to the boy they like! You`re new this year, so you don`t have to take part, though. Oh, then, if the boy takes the choco, they go to the Valentine`s Dance with the girl!" the green-haired girl explained enthusiastically to her friend.

"So are _you_ going to give a choco to anyone, Gumi-chan?" the red head asked, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Ehh? No! O-of course not!" stuttered Gumi.

"Reeeaally?" drawled Miki, enjoying her friend`s discomfort. "So a certain green-haired member of the Shion Family won`t- mmph!" her words were cut off as Gumi slapped a hand over her mouth.

"And there`s going to be chocolates everywhere!" blabbed on Gumi, ignoring Miki`s struggles to remove her hand.

"See! Look!" she half-yelled, pointing to a blond girl down the street. "That`s Sweet Ann, and she`ll give a home-made choco to Big Al!" Said country singing girl glared at Gumi, but she ignored it. "Oh, and Prima, see? The alto soloist in chamber choir? She likes _Tonio_!" If she kept this up, Gumi would be assassinated before she even _got_ to school.

"_Alright!_ Alright!" hissed Miki, finally having taken off the carrot-lover`s hand off. "I won`t say his name! Happy?"

Gumi sighed in relief. "_Very._" she replied.

.

"Wait, so what happens if two girls like the same guy, and both try to give him chocolate?"

They were now in school, further discussing the school`s traditions.

"Well, victory goes to the swiftest." Explained Gumi. "It`s a timing. I remember last year…."

**.**

_**(Flashback)**_

Rin held a chocolate in her hand, waiting for Len to come to class. Gumi sat next to her, yawning. She had spent half the night helping Rin make, decorate, and wrap the chocolate.

Rin was currently panicking.

"What if he doesn`t accept it? What if he throws it away, laughing? I`ll be the only female in history to miss the dance because my crush didn`t take my choco!" she wailed.

Bored, Gumi shut out Rin`s ranting and peered around the corner. Ah! There he was… running… with a lot of fan girls after him waving their sweets wrapped up in pretty paper… Oh, dear. Rin had serious competition.

"Um, Rin?"

"…and I`ll be the crazy cat lady that sits on her rocking chair out on the porch, waving a walking stick at innocent kids and yelling my head off at them…."

"Rin?"

"…and I`ll die in a cold room, forever alone, and everyone will throw a big party when I die, and I won`t be invited…."

Gumi rolled her eyes, remembering what Luka had told her about Rin. _Never try to snap Rin out of her hysterical talks. Instead, always take action._

She grabbed Rin by the back of her shirt, ignoring the girl`s protests, checked her target… Ah, one, two…

"Three!" she half-shoved, half-threw poor Rin straight into the running Len`s path. After a thought, she carefully tossed the chocolate near Len`s head. Hopefully, it wouldn`t break.

"Eeep!" Rin landed directly on top of Len, her chocolate falling in front of his face. He seized it immediately, like a drowning man clutching a buoy. "I accept your choco!" he hollered, loud enough for all of his fans to hear.

"Awww…" chorused the saddened girls, and shuffled away.

Gumi snickered, watching the blushing blonds. "It`s all about the timing." She sighed.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

**.**

Miki stared at Gumi, while the girl had a dreamy look on her face, reminiscing the past. "It`s all about the timing…." She sighed.

"So you shoved a girl in front of her crush so the boy would have to accept her chocolate?"

"Hey, he liked her too!" said Gumi, a defensive tone entering her voice. "Besides, they`re still together! I think they`ll get _married_ someday, all thanks to _me!"_

Miki rolled her eyes. "Am I the only _sane_ one here?" she shouted, attracting weird looks from other students in the hallway.

"Maybe." shrugged Gumi.

**.**

"What happens if a girl`s too shy?" asked Miki, snacking on a cherry chocolate she had stolen from a passing girl. Despite her beliefs that Gumi should be put in a mental asylum with five chain mail straightjackets on her, Miki was curious about the school`s customs.

"Is someone planning to give something to a certain Captain of the Badminton Team?" Gumi`s eyes had taken a sly gleam. Payback time.

"Meh, too lazy to. Besides, I can`t cook." Gumi smacked her head. This girl was good. A glint entered her eyes. But so was she. Gumi wasn`t the school`s best V. D. M.* for nothing!She would crack Miki`s shell, and pair her up with her prince! And they would go live in a magic castle happily ever after!

_Just answer her question,_ said her inner voice.

"Well, to answer your question, we need to go back two years…"

"Oh, not this again." Groaned Miki.

**.**

_**(Flashback)**_

"I really like him, but I have no idea how to give him this." Luka held up a large chocolate… shaped like a bomb.

"Is that a bomb?" Gumi leaned forward. "Does it explode? Did you make it, or did you buy it? Cuz if you bought it, tell me where, _I _want one!"

"_Gumi!_ Help me!" wailed the normally calm Luka.

The gears in Gumi`s head started to turn. A devious plan, one Luka would thank her for….. In about a century or so, but nonetheless, thank her for.

"You know Hiyama-sensei`s class?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Go there at lunch."

**.**

"Luka?" the pinkette turned to see…

Oh. OH. OH!

It was Gakupo!

"But how…" she trailed off, seeing a flash of green shove the confused boy into the room, before slamming the door shut and locking it.

"Why am I here?" asked a confused Gakupo as Luka realized what Gumi was doing.

Gulping, she turned to Gakupo. "Here." She shoved her chocolate at him. She could literarily hear Gumi smacking her forehead in annoyance.

He looked puzzled for a second before smiling brightly. "Thank you, Luka-chan."

"Are we going to the dance together?" she blurted out, and then blushed. Was it _possible_ to die of embarrassment?

He smiled (Oh my _God_, he had a _gorgeous_ smile. Eeeeeeh!) "Yes, we are."

Luka sighed happily. Neither of the newly christened couple noticed the door being unlocked, nor the girl responsible for locking them in running away, snickering silently.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

**.**

"How does that answer my question of what a girl does if she`s too shy?"

"Huh?" Gumi snapped out of her trance. "Oh, I interfere."

"Note to self," she muttered. "Never let Gumi know of potential love interests."

"But I already know about Piko!" Gumi`s voice had gotten her sly tone back.

"…shut up."

**.**

"And so, the answer would be fifteen hundred…" she trailed off, realizing that no one was listening. All her students were too busy glancing at each other.

Meiko sighed. That time of the year again. Then she grinned. She could give Kiyoteru a chocolate like she used to when_ they_ were students here.

She looked at her students again. You were only a teen once in your life…

"Early dismissal."

Meiko was met with an ear-blasting cheer, and a guarantee of winning yet another year of 'Most Popular Teacher'.

**.**

"Why are we stalking Meiko-sensei?"

"Shh!" Gumi leaned forward. Luckily, their target hadn`t noticed.

She turned back. "Cuz I am checking if my hypothesis on whether Sakine-sensei will soon become Hiyama-sensei."

"Huh?"

"Shh!"

**.**

"Happy Valentine`s Day!" announced Meiko, slamming a large box of coffee-flavoured Chocolate on Kiyoteru`s desk. He flinched in fear, and then relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Oh," he sighed in relief. "It`s you."

Meiko frowned. "That," she began. "Is not how a happy boyfriend greets his girlfriend."

"You`d be scared of chocolate, too, if your students tried to bury you in them."

She immediately caught on fire. "Who are those _bitches_ who dare to make a move on my Kiyo!" she screeched.

'Kiyo' leaned back, palms up. "Calm down, they`re just kids."

**.**

"Oh, this is getting good," muttered Gumi.

"…they`re arguing about whether hormone-driven females are harmful or not."

"And they _love_ each other!"

"…"

"What are you two doing down there?"

Both girls flinched. The teachers had found them.

"We were- err…"

"Yeah, ummm…"

"Looking for… our…"

"Rat?"

A fairly pathetic excuse, but it worked.

"Eeek! Rat? Where?" apparently, Meiko-sensei was terrified of rodents. She flew into Kiyoteru`s arms, and while the teachers had their vision obscured, the two silently snuck out.

**.**

"So which couple do you plan on _'helping'_ now?"

"Hmmm….." The sarcastic tone on the word 'helping' lost, Gumi`s eyes looked out the window, scanning through the girls carrying chocolates. Bright green orbs narrowed as they homed in on a teal-haired student. "Her."

Miki leaned out, also seeing the tealette. "What did Miku ever do to you?" she demanded.

Gumi scowled. "Very funny. But she and Miriam had this rivalry thing over Kaito for a long time." She explained. Her eyes started to sparkle. "It`ll be the _Battle Royal Valentine_!" she yelled, punching the air. Sparkles flew all around her, and hearts rained down from the ceiling.

Miki rolled her eyes. "Crazy bitch."

"I heard that!"

**.**

Miku ran as fast as she can, ignoring Kiyoteru-sensei`s scolding. Nonononono, she couldn`t be late, not today of all days!

She nearly screamed when she saw silver hair, and relaxed as she saw it was only Haku, confessing to Akaito. But that meant that Miriam could be closer to _him_ than her!

She ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. No time to worry about her shoes now! This year,_ she_ would be the one to go to the dance with Kaito, not Miriam!

Ahh! Her class! Miku gave an extra burst of speed, nearly ripping off the door in her hurry.

There was Kaito! And - her eyes widened in horror - _Miriam_, walking towards him with a silver package!

No time to think now!

"Hey, Kaito!" she called, and threw her chocolate as hard as she could.

The teal-and-blue missile sailed through the air, and to Miku`s dismay, it nearly flew out the window, when a hand grabbed it and casually tossed it to Kaito.

Shooting a grateful look to Gumi, she turned to Kaito.

"Thanks for the chocolate!" he said, cheerful as ever. "See you at the dance?"

Miku beamed back.

**.**

"Enjoying the dance?" Miki looked at Gumi, who was smirking at her.

"I saw ten kids get kicked out and suspended for drinking." She replied.

Gumi laughed. "Aww, you`re so negative!" she exclaimed. "Besides," she added. "Look at all those happy couples I managed to create." She swept a hand out, gesturing to the pairs on the floor, dancing to a slow song.

"Such a stereotypical dance." Commented Miki.

Gumi shrugged. "Everyone likes it. And," she changed the subject. "Look over there."

Following Gumi`s finger, Miki saw a white ahoge. A very familiar one. _"Go."_ She heard. "_Go…go…go…go…go…go…"_

"Stop the echo thing, I`ll go!" and with that, Miki stomped angrily over to Piko, where her scowl transformed into a smile.

"Ah, Valentine." Remarked Gumi. "A matchmaker`s favourite day."

* * *

><p>*-Valentine`s Day Matchmaker<p>

Happy Valentine`s Day to all, and cyber chocolates to everyone who bothered to read this!

~Ten-Faced~


End file.
